Ellis and Zoey
by Stefy16
Summary: ZoeyxEllis love
1. Encounter

_Zoey had been hit hard by a tank was weak she could not move just heard a voice hoarse with tears while ¨ Louis that said it must be re not dead ¨ ¨ No francis louis replied she's fucking dead zoey ¨ wanted to get up and tell she was not dead but his body did not respond she had spent all their bullets of the twin guns and he was shooting randomly ¨ zoey thought this will be my end? Am I dead? while she was lost in thought one smoker caught her she screamed please help ¨ ¨ Who she thought no one was listening podrua me around? she was losing consciousness when he suddenly heard a bullet that pierced the smoker the death made his tone was zoey zoey lying on the sidewalk suddenly saw a young man like her age she saw his blue eyes and thanked was a painful but just seeing him she felt a little better said Miss ¨ What happened? ¨ she barely breathing between friends cut ¨ said one tank ... ... she lost consciousness was awakening in a house or rather a shelter were three man his savior a man dressed in a white suit and a dark-skinned man wearing a yellow polo and purple ¨ zoey had asked where I am .. ¨ ... a woman had left a quarter mmm that finally sleeping beauty rose zoey ¨ She smiled and said women also ¨'m Rochelle Nick Ellis and the couch is pointing alo ¨ white as the young savior as nick ellis and the older man as couch._

_Ellis had asked ¨ ¨ What is your name Zoey saw him and said my name is Zoey ¨ ¨ ¨ zoey MMMM Well what did you do out there lying on the sidewalk ¨ ¨ couch said to me was sore hurt a tank for the worst and I found an ¨ ¨ smoker she said Mmm good but thanks to Ellis pointed ati ¨ ¨ you saved me from that damn smoker ¨ ¨ said with a smile lift attempt but did not realize that the tank had hurt his ankle ayy ¨ said in a voice painful care you can hurt ¨ ¨ zoey ellis said grabbing before dropping slightly blushed ellis ¨ ¨ ¨ thanks again ¨ ¨ mm Rochelle said raining I think we have to wait until tomorrow as I finish ¨ ¨ zoey slept in arms he smiled zoey ellis had awakened by lightning she noticed it was already dawning dawning ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ already said he heard voices speaking not let ¨ ¨ bad ¨ ¨ wound was thought zoey southern voice who could be the quietest voices were heard ¨ ¨ is fine but at least knows how to handle a gun ¨ ¨._

_zoey rose but she barely under the stairs very weak and wondering ¨ ¨ Hello sorry if annoying but hearing voices strong ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ said innocently if that was nick just screams nothing but Ellis said ¨ ¨ ¨ smiled haha very funny if ¨ ¨ ¨ nick said sarcastically and said, ¨ ¨ do not know how to handle a weapon? ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ zoey replied as clear but got here ¨ eh? zoey seek your guns but found them ¨ ¨ ellis said take these should be yours thanks ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ zoey said everyone went out limping zoey but walked at least a little_


	2. Is moment

she is limping back as Ellis wanted to talk to her he was in love but every time I tried to talk stutter or turn red as a tomato

zoey ellis also found it attractive also was falling in love but? this was the moment of falling in love?

Rochelle was gone beside Zoey Zoey and ask where you came from? zoey asked answered from penncylvania ¨ ¨ ohh but like to think no one here said ¨ ¨ mm good came with two other people ¨ zoey recalled what had happened and felt sad rochelle said ok I understand

Ellis looked strange and I watch zoey ellis zoey reddened avansaron laughed pretty but rain soon arrived and zombies also a rather large horde.

had passed the test and the horde just went to the shelter  
Zoey could not sleep because she reminded Bill had noticed that someone was watching looked around but found nothing was freezing cold had felt a hand on his shoulder a warm hand to touch his shoulder gave him a chill Ellis was first told ¨ stuttered not you cold honey? ¨ Zoey had noticed that first darling told zoey ellis nodded lay down on his sleeping bag and slept beside zoey zoey was no longer cold.

In the morning zoey had risen all still sleeping except she was still reminding zoey bill with his teammates.  
zoey heard a cry outside the shelter saw a witch but she said ¨ walker if a witch by walking? ¨ she had never seen a witch zoey Walker was frightened because the witch walked to the shelter just need a shotgun.  
zoey had alerted only with pistols and a shotgun and shot him in the head and died instantly all rose by noise  
-I'm sorry-was saying humbly zoey  
-that shit last nick said rising with the shock  
'I've never seen a witch walking said thought it was a regular infected  
-if sometimes they may mistake Ellis said with a smile  
-if good but further - said couch  
If you're right-rochellelevantandose said of his sleeping bag  
had seen rochelle zoey and ellis sleep together the day before when they were coming to look at next shelter rochelle ellis and said  
-that you could not talk to her no?  
Ellis then tell why he spoke so rochelle


	3. What Happens?

finally came to a shelter were finally able to get happy.  
But their happiness was short suddenly a hunter lunged zoey zoey was terrified that do not know couch was about to shoot the hunter but another came and attacked him seconds after he was attacked nick rochelle ellis the same but except as it was the only was not attacked by a hunter  
couch wondering passing attack that infected so had never done?  
All had come rochelle zoey wanted to shower and clearly told rochhelle said  
-of-way will do laundry  
-ok said zoey  
After showering and putting on clean clothes zoey had turned to make his ponytail zoey deceaba not sleep because every time I thought about Bill Ellis approached her  
-I see you darling sad passing gently told ellis  
zoey-is ... stood and began to mourn  
Cuddle ellis zoey told him all about Bill  
linpio ellis tears with his thumbs brushed cheeks zoey


	4. I promise i will recue you !

I watch zoey and moment to moment they kissed.  
zoey ellis told in your ear  
-I love you  
-I love you too He added zoey  
finally all had requested a bailout were arriving in the Helicopters Helicopters had landed on the other side of the bridge but two tanks came nick rochelle couch and had gone to elicoptero but said rochelle  
-where are zoey and ellis?  
They had been hurt because of a nasty blow threw one in the air tank to zoey zoey and ellis ellis was very badly injured ankle had twisted Onlycorpses told zoey ellis  
wake-zoey zoey please ellis said with tears in her eyes  
-Ellis looks have to save I am destined to die at ellis zoey said while tears fell one tired eyes  
-no no I promise I will rescue you I love you, zoey since I saw you I fell in love ellis said crying  
ellis zoey fainted even with his injured ankle Helicopters ran toward ellis zoey carried in their hands all had made a grave mistake elicoptero was infected.


End file.
